Oh My Gosh We're Having A Baby!
by Lucky-Will-Rock-Dis-World
Summary: horny and needy lovers unprotected sex ? Getting pregnant and having everyone either be happy for you or creeped out by the fact you're pregnant even though you're a guy... He knew he should of listened to everyone when they said to be careful Now he's knocked up with his boyfriends baby (or babies)... and he couldn't be happier. horrible summary but please read! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky: This is my first HxH fanfiction… I've actually already started writing one but have yet to post it…**

**This is completely random by the way… So anyway, this is a story that I couldn't get out of my head, this is my first story… first-time lemon at the end, but I've read lots of lemon fanfics so I think it might be really good for a first timer… 2011 version…**

**Lucky: Netero-san would you do the honors?**

**Netero: Lucky doesn't own Hunter x Hunter**

**Lucky: Hope you enjoy… yaoi btw…**

_The door leading to their room slammed open before it was kicked close._

_They stumbled over to the bed, clothes being thrown carelessly on the floor._

_Hands traveled all over each other as they kissed and settled on the bed._

_Soft gasps and moans echoed throughout the room as one penetrated the other._

_As the moved, the sound of skin slapping skin was heard._

_The uke screamed and mewled as his seme repeatedly rammed into his sweet spot._

_Soon they switched, the uke riding the other's manhood as he moaned._

_After who knows how long they stopped._

_Panting heavily they stared into each others eyes lovingly and they kissed gently._

_And they went to sleep wrapped in each others arms._

_Nen swirled around in the uke's abdomen, creating something that will no doubt have an impact on the lovers' whole world…_

_Well, everyone…_

_Let's see how they handle it._

**Lucky: …Hmmmmm.**

**Menchi: Nani o, gaki?**

**Lucky: I wonder…**

**Satotz: Wonder what, Lucky-san?**

**Lucky: *grins widely* I want all of you readers to try and guess who the couple is.**

**Netero: Isn't it—**

**Lucky&Menchi: SSH!**

**Lucky: No one can know! They have to guess… eto, that is if you want to… you don't have to…**

**Menchi: Oh! What are you gonna name the baby?**

**Lucky: … Dunno. Give me names, for twins or individual –possibly triplets… I don't know how many there's gonna be… haven't decided. You can do names of any kind- even made up ones as long as you give me the meaning…**

**WELP! I hope you liked it! Sayonara!**

**Everyone: BYE-BYE!**


	2. Um, I don't know

**Lucky: Thank you for the reviews! Great confidence boost!**

**Menchi: Just start it already.**

**Lucky: Nope. I'm not naming the lucky couple as of yet. I want to be as discreet as possible about their names; because I want you to guess who they are by the way they behave. Though I might give away one of their names…**

**Menchi: Alright, you told em now start it!**

**Netero: Now now, no need to rush her, Menchi.**

**Menchi: H-Hai…**

**Satotz: Lucky-san does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Lucky: *emo corner* I want to own HxH… *perks up* Oh! I've decided how many kids they're gonna have!**

His eyes snapped opened. He got up out of the bed quietly and softly, so as to not wake up his lover.

As soon as his feet touched the carpet he bolted to the bathroom connected to their room, quietly but rapidly.

He closed the door, feeling his stomach lurch and he took one big step to the toilet and got on his knees, hands grasping the toilet as if it were his lifeline.

He sat up after at _least_ 10 minutes and sighed. He was worried- no _down right frightened _with what was going on with him. This has been going on for the past week and a half now. He didn't tell the others because he didn't want to worry them; especially his boyfriend. He knew the male would wreak havoc if he did; and probably 'accidently' kill someone in the process, or just wring his neck.

At the last thought he couldn't help but giggle slightly at the silliness of it. He stood up and washed his mouth at the sink. He looked up at the mirror and frowned.

The new routine of getting up to puke his guts out also affected his sleep. He'd go to bed at 11, he woke up at 1. He'd go back to sleep, only to wake up an hour later. The cycle repeated, even when he went to bed at different times.

He stared at the dark circles under his eyes. He'd bet even a blind person could see them! Okay that's kind of impossible…

He opened up the cabinet and took out the make up he had gotten from that shop he went to. After he applied it he smiled. He looked perfectly normal now.

He put it back and took out his toothbrush.

As he brushed he didn't hear the bathroom door open than close. He jumped a bit when he felt arms wrap around his waist but calmed down once he sensed his lover's Nen. He heard him chuckle and he turned with a slight pout. "That isn't funny." The other male grinned. "I know it is." His pout increased and he slapped his lover's chest. The other laughed.

He huffed and turned around to resume brushing his teeth only to squeak when his lover's manhood brushed against his butt. When he heard a chuckle he let out a slight whine. "Stop it! I wanna brush my teeth!"

"Well I wanna hear you screaming my name, so to bed we go." He felt his face redden at his lover's words as his body whipped around so he could face him.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw the smirk. "No."

"What? Why?"

"Cuz I said so."

"Not a good an—"

"Is 'if you don't get out of this bathroom in the next twenty seconds, we won't have sex for two months and you'll be sleeping on the couch' a good enough answer?" he asked in a menacing tone, despite the sweet smile on his face.

In two seconds flat he heard the bathroom door close.

Huh. He forgot he's been having slight mood swings, too. But was he really that scary…? He shrugged.

"Alright alright, jeez!" He chuckled and resumed brushing his teeth. Then he bathed.

After he finished he walked out the bathroom and opened the closet.

His lover snuck behind him. '_I'm definitely going to make you change your mind._' He thought with an inward evil grin.

"Don't even try it Killua." He froze.

"H-How did you know? I hid my—"

"I could see your shadow on the door. The shades are open." he replied bluntly.

Killua flinched. Dammit, he forgot to close them. He sighed and pouted. "Alright, you win."

He turned around with a smile. "The others are going to come and live with us for a few months, you remember that, right?"

Killua blinked. "Huh?"

He put his hands on his towel-clad hips with a disapproving look on his face. "You didn't listen to anything I said last night at dinner." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And Killua flinched as he realized this.

"W-Well, er, I was…"

"Thinking about us having sex?" he sighed, though there was a slight blush, which Killua didn't fail to notice.

He grinned catlike for a second as he realized he could get out of trouble. By trouble, he met somewhat starving all day, (he could still eat his beloved chocolate).

"Oh c'mon!" he whined. "With all the work we have to do as hunters, we haven't got any in a week! I wanted and needed you!"

Killua smirked when he saw his lover's face become beet-root red and lowered his head a little bit.

"Hey, what's up? Don't tell me you didn't want me; and I won't believe that either, cuz last night you were sucking my—"

"Alright! You don't have to say anything else!" he sputtered while waving his hands in front of his face.

"No need to get embarrassed." Killua smirked.

He tried to glare, but his blush ruined it. "_No sex for the rest of the year. And you're sleeping on the couch._"

Killua gaped as his lover stomped out of the kitchen. A _year_? Of _no sex_ whatsoever? He couldn't handle that!

"H-Hey, wait a second! I'm sorry!" he wailed as he rushed after his angered lover.

Killua flinched at the menacing glare he was greeted with. '_I never knew he could be so frightening…_'

"Sorry won't cut it, Killua!"

"Oh' c'mon, please! I can't go without sex for an entire year! I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

His lover looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "_Anything?_"

He nodded, but then froze once he realized what he had gotten himself into. He knew his lover had quite a mischievous streak in him at times, and judging by the glint in his eyes, this was definitely one of those times.

'_Oh no… what've I done?!_' Killua thought to himself. His eyes widened when he saw his lover pull out white neko ears, a tail and a choker with a bell hanging from it… along with a pink frilly apron that had little animal heads on it.

His lover grinned evilly. "I want you to wear these for the rest of the week, and whenever you start or finish talking, you end it with a 'Nya'. Got it?"

"What?! No way in hell!" his lover's grin broadened.

"Demo, Killua, you said you'd do _anything_, didn't you?" he asked 'innocently'.

Both Killua's face and mind went blank from shock and horror as he stared at his lover.

"God, I hate me."

His lover laughed.

**Lucky: … I think that was a fail attempt at humor… though I can't say Killua wearing neko ears isn't hilarious.**

**Menchi: Yeah, that is pretty funny actually.**

**Mysterious Lover: Hai! Wouldn't you agree, Killua-Neko-chan? *snickers***

**Killua: *blushes* Urusai!**

**Lucky: Anyways, I will reveal who the lover is next chapter! Until then, I want you to guess!**

**Menchi: Whoever gets it right will get to request a one-shot between the ML and Killua! If it is a lemon, it will take some time to do it, so it might be a month or two before she posts the request. If you don't want a lemon, She'll try and post it within two-three weeks, at most.**

**Lucky: Hai. Arigatou, Menchi-san.**

**Everyone: Review and Goodbye!**


	3. AN ON HOLD

**i'm sorry to say this story will be on hold.**

**for how long, i don't know.**

**i'm sorry to my readers/reviewers, but i need to fix some things and plan my story better, so this is also being rewritten.**

**thank you for giving my story a chance, i am deeply grateful.**

**Domo Arigatou and Sayonara, Minna-san.**


End file.
